


大概是二厂楼顶的脑洞01

by shark_pond



Series: GHY48/JXB48污水处理厂脑洞存放 [55]
Category: JXB48
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:50:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shark_pond/pseuds/shark_pond
Summary: 马猴烧酒&双性。





	大概是二厂楼顶的脑洞01

马猴烧酒！  
魔法少女！  
当然是威廉、明俊和片羽这种萝莉型了！  
明俊和威廉是发小，有点傻fufu的大小姐的感觉，纯天然。  
威廉就是白金配色的马猴烧酒啦，明俊是红色，片羽是蓝色！  
然后大魔王其实是黑魔女猫猫，黑魔女手下有黑骑士和72糕糕异魔，也就是俗称的怪兽啦。  
黑骑士白羽瞳本来是去讨伐黑魔女的，结果看到猫猫之后：“我想和你结婚。”  
猫猫：“你有病啊！”  
然后白羽瞳就留在猫猫身边酱酱酿酿他！  
魔法少女当然是要净化怪物，但是怪物很强呢！很容易就被无惨了！  
比如威廉第一次试图净化陈斌就失败了，然后被玩弄之后，二段变身才打败陈斌！  
其实其他怪兽糕糕都觉得：啊魔法饼饼太可爱了，好可爱啊，我要是遇到的话肯定就假装被打败然后偷看裙底啦。  
没错，魔法少女是真空的。  
陈斌：你们能不能认真干活啊。  
此时此刻，一个无心搞事只想出家的何晓冬悄然离开。  
但是陈斌嘴上说得牛批，还不是被魔法少女威廉打败之后用身体净化，变成了耙耳朵型迷你Q弹使魔。  
明俊：诶——威廉你搞了个什么好登西，让我康康，让我康康！  
觉得自己也应该有一个！于是去净化了何晓冬。  
根本不是，就何晓冬跟着他走了而已，只有明俊以为是自己净化成功了！  
然后喂猫粮。  
何晓冬：我们异魔不吃这玩意儿。  
明俊：？？？威廉养的吃啊？  
何晓冬：？？？  
陈斌：......  
其实陈斌加餐吃的是威廉的奶水哦！  
而且陈斌可以变成人玩威廉呢！  
只不过万万没有想到这个白金配色的马猴烧酒是个天然系碧池而且超级直球的。  
片羽......诶嘿嘿要仔细想。


End file.
